


The Marks

by Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs



Series: Fanfic Friday [28]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bands, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Gamora (Marvel) & Mantis (Marvel) Friendship, Gamora (Marvel) is so Done, Human Guardians of the Galaxy, Peter Quill Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs/pseuds/Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs
Summary: Gamora can't stand the local band The Guardians. But could she have a connection with their lead singer that she doesn't know about?





	The Marks

Gamora groaned as The Guardians latest song played on the radio. “Seriously?” she groaned. “Nobody knows this band outside of the state. No, only half the state knows who they are. Why are they on the radio?”  
  
Her friend Mantis shrugged. “Maybe whoever runs this station really likes them and hopes that this will help get word out there?”  
  
Gamora rolled her eyes. “More likely they know or bribed someone to play this song.” Gamora reached over and shut the radio off. As she did, she saw the black mark that covered her left hand. It was a mark that everyone was born with; black where you would first touch your soulmate, and when you made contact, that mark would explode with every color possible. Gamora’s mark was like most everyone’s, a black palm where they would shake hands with their soulmate.  
  
But Gamora’s was odd since it was on her left hand. It wasn’t necessarily odd for her, since she was left-handed. But she was clearly in the minority there, so it meant her soulmate would be left-handed as well.  
  
“Why do you hate them so much?” Mantis asked.  
  
Gamora sighed. “It just feels like everyone I know has gone to see them and claims they’re the best things in the world and they need to become the biggest band in the world. Their music is unoriginal, repetitive, and ear-grating.”  
  
“Well …” Mantis said.  
  
“And that stupid lead singer! What’s his name? Phillip? Percy?”  
  
“Peter,” Mantis gave to her friend.  
  
“Yes! That stupid Peter Quill. Going around calling himself Star Lord. Can you come up with a more pretentious stage name?”  
  
“Well, I think it works with his outfit.”  
  
“He looks like a _Firefly_ reject wearing that leather coat with that ‘space helmet.’” Gamora made air quotes to emphasis her distaste—a gesture she never did. “Literally everything about Star Lord is obnoxious, but everyone worships him as if he were Zeus’ son! If the human ego had a son, it would be Peter Quill.”  
  
Mantis had no idea what to say.  
  
“I swear, if I ever get the chance to meet that Star Lord, I won’t say anything. I’ll just slap him across the face and walk away.”  
  


* * *

“You did amazing Star Lord!” one of The Guardians’ groupies said, batting her eyes at Peter.

“I swear you get better with every show!” said her friend.

Peter smiled at the couple—the only part of his face visible with his space themed mask. “Trust me. The only reason we’re great is because we have the support of amazing fans like you.” The two groupies laughed.

“And …” Rocket said, sliding up behind Peter, “because we have the best guitarist in the world.”

Peter rolled his eyes—a gesture hidden behind his mask. “Rocket meet …” Peter couldn’t remember the groupies names. He couldn’t even remember if he even asked for their names. “ … some very dedicated fans.”

Rocket smiled at the pair. “Charmed, I’m sure.”

“So, Rocket,” the first one said, “how’d you get that name?”

With a laugh, Rocket pushed past Peter and put himself between the groupies, his arm around their shoulders. “See, it first started on my first day of kindergarten …”

Peter walked away, having heard that story plenty of times—rather, Peter had heard Rocket tell hundreds of stories about his nickname, none of them the same. He headed backstage to get his stuff before leaving for the night. He waved at the bassist Groot who was surrounded by another gaggle of groupies. Groot didn’t say anything as their fans crooned over him, but he wasn’t the talking type. He didn’t see their drummer Drax anywhere, but Peter knew he could take care of himself.

Only when Peter had gotten back to his apartment and locked the door behind him did he reach to take off the mask. He looked into the mirror and sighed.

Sighed at the black handprint on the right side of his face that he had since birth.

He put one hand there and looked at the mark he had long since memorized. The reason why he wore the mask, to try and hide all the painful memories associated with his soulmate mark.

Peter moved away from the mirror, and wondered who his left-handed slap-happy soulmate could be.

**Author's Note:**

> Exciting news time! Next Thursday, the 7th, at 6 pm Pacific Standard Time, a huge project I've been working on will start! It's a Marvel AU, and I'm really excited to finally get to share this with you!


End file.
